


Everything That Makes You Mine

by The_Eclectic_Reader23



Series: Drabbles Revolving Around Certain God of Mischief [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, He is playing a guitar in this one, Imagine all the audience goes silent as he slowly whispers the words of love, Musician Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Reader23/pseuds/The_Eclectic_Reader23
Summary: In which Loki is a modern musician and he admits his love for you in front of the audience.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: Drabbles Revolving Around Certain God of Mischief [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001850
Kudos: 8





	Everything That Makes You Mine

"I love everything that makes you mine," he smiles in the microphone and looks across the stage. 

_Your smile_

_Because it's so delicately yours_

_Your eyes_

_As they look upon mine in your morning sleepy slumber_

_Your hair_

_It tastes just as home I've long forgotten_

"And so much more of it I love, but none of it can take that much space in this song," he sings and plays on his guitar. Still smiling, Loki closes his eyes. "Darling, you know who you are." 

In the audience, you scream his name happily. Loki hears and his eyes find you. 


End file.
